Intentar cambiarlo todo
by Calieut
Summary: [YAOI] [One-shot] [Edgey x Wright]Miles se preguntó en que momento había aceptado ser la parte femenina de la relación... Así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Mandó todo a la mierda.


El fiscal frunció el ceño, mojando su galleta Maria en el desayuno.

Nick no se había levantado todavía, y seguía roncando en la cama que compartían.

Miles no soportaba quedarse en la cama, y se levantó sin esperar a su pareja aquella mañana. No encendió la luz por miedo a despertarle y buscó su ropa a oscuras.

Solo encontró la de él.

Lo mandó todo a la mierda y se puso el traje azul del abogado.

La gallera maría se había mojado demasiado y se deshizo.

Miles mandó su desayuno a la mierda también. Ya ni se molestaba en enfadarse, a pesar de que tenía los nervios muy sensibles.

Quizás era porque Nick, anoche, le había calmado de todas las maneras posibles y le había quitado el mal humor.

El fiscal se acarició la sien.

Apenas llevaban unos meses saliendo y ya había quedado claro qué papel llevaba cada uno.

Y el abogado que siempre llevaba el mismo traje azul y la misma corbata a todos los juicios que desde que estaba enamorado solía vestir de rosa era el macho

Y él se quedaba con su camiseta ancha puesta, como aquellas adolescentes que se ponen la chaqueta de su novio y quedan tan sexys.

Miles se preguntó en que momento había aceptado ser la parte femenina de la relación... Así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba.

Mandó todo a la mierda.

Entró en la habitación encendiendo a luz, sin importarle si despertaba a su pareja. Se puso a buscar su ropa y dejó en el suelo el traje azul.

-¿M...Miles...? Apaga la luz, me has despertado.

-No. - A Nick no le importó que fuera así, lo conocía desde cuarto de primaria y sabía con quién estaba saliendo.

-Pues echate aquí, conmigo.

-No.

-Pues... No sé, vete.

-No. Digo, sí. Me voy. - Terminó de vestirse y se fue, dejando la luz encendida solo para fastidiar al abogado, que estaba demasiado sobado como para levantarse.

-¡Edgey, por favor, apágame la luz! - Dijo, poniéndose una mano en los ojos.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó a Miles.

Fue a la habitación y encendió la lámpara.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Gruñó Nick.

-Solo quiero que sepas que soy un macho.

Y se fue de la habitación, satisfecho de haber molestado a su pareja. Era su pequeña venganza por... Bueno, por tratarle como una chica.

Nick se levantó, apagó las luces resignado y subió la ventana. Después fue a desayunar.

-¿Qué pasa, Edgey?

-¡No me llames así! ¡Soy Edgeworth!

-Pero es que al pronunciarlo se me llena la boca de consonantes y me trabo.

Miles gruñó.

-Además, así es más cariñoso, ¿sabes? - Sonrió, cogiéndole por la cintura.

Miles, rápidamente le apartó las manos y le prendió a él por la cadera.

Aquel día iba a demostrarle lo seme que podía llegar a ser el fiscal.

Y lo uke que iba a ser Nick a partir de ahora.

El abogado arqueó una ceja, sonriendo.

-Así que... Quieres jugar, ¿eh? - Susurró con tono juguetón, haciéndo que Miles se sonrojara fuertemente.

-¡N-no!

Se soltó de su agarre y le cogió de las muñecas, pegándole contra la pared.

-Intenta soltarte ahora, Edgey.

El fiscal gruñó, tratando de oponer resistencia. Se le escapó un pequeño gemido cuando Nick le besó el cuello.

Y entonces logró soltarse. Porque él no iba a ser la parte femenina aquella vez. No, esta vez no.

Esta vez fue Miles el que le tiró al sofá, se sentó encima de él, le besó en el cuello y le desabrochó el pantalón.

-Hmmm... - Jadeó el moreno. - ¿Qué te pasa, Miles? Nunca habías estado tan juguetón.

Pero su chico no contestó. En su lugar, comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y el pecho con los labios, mientras le desabrochaba con los dedos la camisa.

Pero Nick quiso volver a tomar el control y se incorporó, tumbándo a su novio y poniéndose de nuevo encima de él. Miles puso su típica cara de enfadado, cosa que a Nick le encantaba.

-Jé. Nunca te rindes, Phoenix.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con el cierre del pantalón de su novio, con alguna que otra caricia a esa zona.

De un momento a otro, sonó el teléfono de Miles.

-Mierda...

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un juicio en cinco minutos. No voy a llegar a tiempo.

-Hmm... Pues quédate... - El moreno le había desabrochado los pantalones y tiraba de ellos hacia abajo.

-¿Estás loco? - Pero no hizo nada para impedirlo.

-Total, ya llegas tarde... Di que estás malo.

-¿Cómo voy a faltar a un juicio? - Pero antes de intentar levantarse, el abogado ya lo tenía agarrado.

* * *

-Chicos... ¿Dónde estáis? - Susurró Larry, acariciándose la sien.

-Vaya... No está ni el fiscal ni el abogado. ¿Qué se supone que se hace en estos casos? ¿Lo anulamos? - Preguntó el juez.

-¡Está claro que Buzt es culpable! Yo lo vi. - Dijo la señora Oldbag.

-Nick y Miles, ¿dónde estáis? ¡DÓNDE ESTÁIS, MALDITA SEA!

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Miles!

-Hmm... Nick...

-¡No, Miles!

-No, ¿qué?

-¡Tengo un juicio hace media hora!

Miles lo miró con cara de: Me vacilas.


End file.
